Blurred vision
by Kiki tho
Summary: Losing the one you love is always hard to deal with But this just seemed to top that damn cake Trigger warning this story contains death


Disclaimer

I do not own the song, characters just the plot

Came from my head all of the rest are from their

Respected owners WARNING DEATH IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY

It all happened in a blur, nothing seems real. it's as if time itself has stopped it feels as if everything is wrong. As if someone is trying to pull some cruel trick on me. Everyone's arriving but I feel empty like nothing matters anymore. She's gone. Just disappeared but she didn't. She's in your arms and you are just blankly staring at her as if she might wake up soon you're just waiting for her to open her beautiful brown eyes. You're in a state of shock. Tears slide down your face yet you don't make a noise because you're afraid if you do it will all become too real. The police are coming they say, they want to ask you questions. You absently nod your head just looking at her more people arrive there is screaming crying and shouting all around you levy sits next to you and she's crying she looks heartbroken. The police arrive they separate you from your sister and start asking questions about what happened. Three different police officers ask you the exact same questions. They say they need to take her away. That's when you snap out of it. "Where are you taking her?" "To the mortuary" they say "what are you going to do there?" You need to know where they are taking the love of your life. "We need to put her in a cold chamber so she doesn't start decomposing" you look down at her "she is still warm" you say as you touch her cheek, tears streaming down your face. You agree and someone tells you to go and have a shower. It's like you're on autopilot again you have a shower not even registering if the water is hot or cold. You get changed and get in the car. As they drive you to the mortuary. It's raining outside as you stare blankly at the outside world wishing and hoping this was all a dream it seems as if no time at all has passed.

As the car pulls up to the back of the hospital you get out and walk to the waiting room they want to take her away into the cold chambers now and they will be back in the morning."what! No you can't just take her away again, who is going to be in there next to her? Why does she have to be alone? Can't you just let her stay here, with us." You say panicked "I just ... Just give us a little more time... Just a little more time with her..." You whisper. "Just until tonight" they agree but they leave a police officer there. And then leave. People come and go but you don't exactly notice the whole day goes by in a blur they put her in the cold chambers. It's 10:30pm they waited as long as possible. you watch as they take her into the back room to take her into the cold chambers. Everyone leaves. You don't sleep much that night, maybe a few hours all together. You get up and get ready it four am and everyone is waiting for her to come out of the back room. She's cold, is the only this that passes through your head they take her to another city to the coroner so that he can try and determine what the cause of death was. Hours pass by and you are still waiting. "What is taking them so long." Another hour passes by and she finally comes out. Thing move quickly after that.

Her funeral is sad her whole family is there from her great grandmother to all of her cousins all of them are here mourning. The time comes to bury her. You have held your head up high until this moment. Tears slip down your face as her uncles lift her coffin you follow them up to the already dug hole the minister says thins throws water on her coffin and you break. You fall to the ground screaming and crying there is a heavy weight on you but you Can hardly notice all you know is that your beautiful baby girl is getting buried and you can't do anything about it. They finish the hole is filled with dirt. You turn to see the heavy weight was your husband, he's so distraught but he's holding himself together for you, you tuck yourself into his arms and cry you both lost one of the most precious things in life. He whispers in your ear and says "everything is going to work out in the end I promise you Lucy. This will not be the end we are strong and we can make it through this." You look up into his eyes and see they are bloodshot and wet, tears are rolling down his face he is waiting for you to answer him. "We can... We can make it through this...?" It comes out as more of a question, he crookedly smiles tears on his face "I promise. I love you". You see the smile you fell in love with years ago and whisper back "I love you too Lyon"


End file.
